Benchtop or countertop ovens can be used to conveniently warm food such as muffins, pizzas, or bagels. They may be used to cook meals. After the heating or cooking process is finished, a user may pull out a rack from inside the oven, so as to access the food item, or allow the food item to cool. It is possible for a user to be burned while doing so. The term oven is intended to broadly denote all types of ovens. In this specification examples are provided with reference to an infrared oven.
A benchtop or countertop takes up counter space. In a kitchen with limited counter space, the loss of space creates an inconvenience for the user. In this specification reference is made to cutting boards, serving trays and trays, it being understood that a suitable flat surface can be used for all or some of these purposes.